


Sans x Reader Oneshots

by Lady_Flame96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: The title says it all! I have in mind some short stories featuring multiple AUs.Don't be afraid to make some requests!





	1. Introduction/Request Page

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 or 4 stories of my own and I will waiting for your requests!

First of all thank you for reading this!  
I've been wanting to make a few "X Reader" for a while now and, thanks to a couple polls on Instagram, here we are!  
You can request a character and/or a scenario. I'm gonna list some Aus and Nicknames but feel free to remind me if I forgot someone!

Undertale - Sans/Papyrus  
Underfell - Red/Boss  
Underswap - Blu/Stretch  
SwapFell - Black/Rus  
Ink  
Error  
Fresh  
Nightmare/Dream  
Aftertale - Geno  
Horrortale - Axe/Crooks  
Asy  
Dust  
G  
And more to add!  
I also have four AUs that I made, I will tell you their nickname but I won't tell you about them unless you request them:

Knight  
Sin (he's nice I swear!)  
Rewrite  
Axl (basically two AUs fused together)

I also have some kids for a couple ships I really like. I'll probably make a chapter in order to introduce them and age them up for a bit of romance!


	2. Dusty Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't planned to post this chapter so soon but YOU guys are amazing! Thank you for making requests already!

Dust POV  
Here I am, back in my AU because Nightmare said that he sensed that somebody was here. How can I refuse such easy EXP?  
  
Your POV  
How this happened?! I was climbing the mountain, my rope broke and now I'm underground... and it's SNOWING?! Is this a weird dream people have when they're dying? Let's just keep going.   
  
Dust POV  
Perfect, from this spot I can watch the cute human without being noticed. "YOU THINK THAT THE HUMAN IS CUTE BROTHER?" "w-what?! o-of course not!" Even if I'm saying this I can feel my magic going straight to my cheekbones "YOU JUST SAID THAT THEY'RE CUTE! COULD IT BE?" " you know that I can't feel that...not anymore at least." "BU-BUT SANS!" "i wasn't able to protect you, how could I  care for somebody else?!" I was basically screaming at this point! "BUT SANS! YOUR SOUL IS GLOWING!"  
Wait! Seriously! How embarrassing. "but, why is it doing that?" "BECAUSE YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER 'THE TALK' WE HAD ABOUT SOULMATES?" "and how many resets ago was that?" "RIGHT... ANYWAYS YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY! YOU CAN'T HURT THEM EVEN IF YOU TRY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BROTHER!" "paaaaps!" I scream trying to hide my blushing skull with my hoodie "NYEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus is really the best brother ever, even if I killed him he chose to stay by my side and now he hopes that I get an happy ending... isn't he the coolest?  
Maybe I should try to approach them.  
  
Your POV  
Great, now I feel like somebody is watching me. Why I'm not dead yet?! Or am I already dead? And is that dust on the snow?! Are you supposed to clean the snow? "human..." A deep voice puts me off my train of thoughts  
'Now I'm really going to die!'  
"don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand."  
While my mind is keep repeating 'he's gonna kill me!' my body moves on its own and I'm now face to face with -oh my God is that a skeleton?!  
While my mind is trying to process what I'm seeing my hand shakes his and -PRRRRRTTTTTTT- a fart sound echoes through the empty forest.  
  
What just happened?  
"hehehe, the old whoopy cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny!"  
Despite everything I find myself laughing at this "Hahaha! OMG! That was the last thing I expected!" "oh really?" "Yes! Who knew the Grim Reaper had sense of humour!?" He chuckles "sorry, got the wrong skeleton. the name's Sans, Sans the skeleton but you can call me Dust." I tell him my name and he repeats it as if he wants to hear how his voice makes it sound. He suddenly freezes, his face turns a light purple and glares at the air next to him. I swear I heard a "Nyeheheheh!" echoing through the empty forest sending a shiver down my spine and Dust must have noticed "this place can be pretty chilling but I know a warmer place, if you're interested." I don't know why but I trust Dust and when I take his hand a warm feeling runs up my arm but before I can comment he pulls me toward a little town.  
.  
.  
Wait...  
  
Was that a pun?  
  
Dust POV  
As soon as I take their hand I feel the warmth of our bond and our souls starting to resonate at the same rhythm. I wonder if they felt that too.  
I keep dragging them toward Snowdinn while Papyrus is fanboying behind us.  
Is this real? Can I really be happy after everything that happened?  
Do I deserve happiness after what I've done?  
I guess that only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain a couple things: Dust's thinking isn't clear because... well, he IS crazy!  
> Plus, in this, Papy is a sweet ghost (I have three different headcanons for him) and he is shipping you two!


	3. Keeping you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Yandere/kidnapper Axe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first request by DaniPoppinStalks! Hope you like it. It's my first time writing Yanderes and this isn't my favourite tipe.

It was a normal day when it happened. He and his brother were at the market to get some fresh veggies from the local farmers and he just saw you, helping carrying some vegetable crates . At first he didn't know why he couldn't look away from you, your soft hair, your tiny frame (at least compared to his), your sparkling eyes, your gentle soul singing to his.  
So beautiful.  
So perfect  
  
**_MINE_**  
  
The thought was so sudden but it helped him put all the pieces together... thinking with a hole in the head makes really hard to think but he finally understood, you are his soulmate.  
  
He needs to protect you.  
  
To keep you!  
  
This is how you ended up like this, tied in a basement(?) whit a creepy skeleton who never leaves you. The only times he leaves is when he gets some food.  
He keeps telling you how beautiful you are, how perfect you are and how much he loves you.  
.  
.  
.  
Maybe you'll start to believe him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder how much time will it take you to snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sudden inspiration and wrote this... don't expect so quickly updates!


	4. Never alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panick attack at the park.  
> Luckily for you a knight with shining bones is there for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Panick attack  
> Anxiety
> 
> This is something that happened to me. I wrote this to calm myself down.  
> I almost re-triggered myself writing this!

It's a beautiful day outside.  
  
The Sun is shining.  
   
Flowers are blooming.  
  
Birds are singing.  
  
A perfect spring day that anybody would enjoy.  
  
  
But not you.  
Because a fog or a rainy cloud is suffocating your heart.  
  
You were just sitting on a bench in the park, planning to enjoy the sunlight, when it started.  
  
Nobody was walking around in that moment and your anxiety choose that was a perfect time to make you feel awful.  
  
You suddenly felt lonely, so lonely.  
Where is everybody?  
Why is the silence killing you?  
Why do you feel like you're the only person on Earth?  
  
Your breath became erratic and your vision blurred.  
  
You wanted to scream for help but you felt like your brain hadn't enough air.  
  
  
  
You didn't even heard the voice calling for you until you felt a hand on your shoulder that quickly turned into a hug when you didn't react.  
  
Following the calm breathing of whoever was helping you you were finally able to hear a few words. "Breath..... dear...."  
"S-Sans?" You asked with a trembling voice looking up at him (it was still so weird to see a tall Sans)  
"I'm right here my dear. I'm not leaving you." The elegant skeleton reassured you while you looked closer to confirm that the Sans in front of you was Alter, one of the skeletons that 'classic' brought into your dimension. He acted almost as a father figure trying to keep everything under control.  
"But I have to say that you got me rattle. Almost made me jump out of my skin." He said while nuzzles your face affectionately. You knowhe was making those puns to make you feel better... and it was kinda working. You smiled briefly before he continued "Would you like to go back home? I think Blue made some tacos and I'm sure the others would love to give some some cuddles."  
The idea was really inviting and you nodded your head.  
You got up with shaky legs and Alter immediately offered to take you home bridal style and you happily accepted, feeling safe and loved.  
  
  
The rest of the day was spent eating, cuddling and punning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter is referring to what I would call my perfect Reverse-Harem. I might do a bigger, longer story one day.
> 
> You can ask here: https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com


	5. Swapfell x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fused two oneshots together to make something longer. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I can't choose between the two bros so you get both!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a shorter one before posting this one but I received such a sweet comment that I couldn't resist!

"SHE'S STARING AT US AGAIN!" It took every ounce of Sans' s self control to not just turn around and throw a sharp bone between the human's eyes.  
This scene happens every week, while  the brothers were searching all the ingredients they needed  (especially for Sans's burritos) the same girl kept staring at them but as soon as one of them turned around to face her she snapped her attention to the shelves in front of her.  
"MUTT DO SOMETHING!" "immediately m'lord."  
They've been on the surface for a while now but old habits die hard. As Papyrus approaches the girl she starts to search nervously through the shelf... blushing? "listen here human, if you have anything to say just say it." She shyly turned around, looking everywhere but at Papyrus. He was unfaze, maybe a bit irritated by all of them, humans who can't even say their insults in your face "W-Well...I-I.." He's ready for everything, he's even curious to see if she has an insult that he hasn't heard yet but he's getting impatient. "just spit it out!"  
"I THINK YOU'RE HOT!" She suddenly screams.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He wasn't ready!  
He turned to his brother for instructions  (and to hide his blush) only to see him blushing brighter than a traffic light! What to do now?  
   
  
That was months ago because, after embarrassing yourself at the supermarket, Sans insisted to reward your 'superior tastes' with a more-than-nice dinner which turned into a date followed by many others and here you are! Dating not one but both the skeleton brothers!  
And why are you thinking about this? Easy, because you're staying at their house and a loud thunder woke you up.  
Before you could try to go back to sleep another thunder roars and you suddenly feel two bony arms wrapped around you.  
You turn only to find a trembling Papyrus, sockets wide and flaring with magic.  
"Papyrus? Papy what's wrong?" He wants to answer but another thunder makes him jump and hug you even tighter.  
The door swings open thanks to a very distressed Sans who jumps on the bed in a fighting pose.  
  
What's going on?!  
  
"why they're attacking us?" "I DON'T KNOW!"  "Guys, what's going on?" "ARE YOU DEAF HUMAN?! CAN'T YOU HEAR THE EXPLOSIONS?!"  
Explosions? Are they having some sort of PTSD flashback? Who knows what they've been trough in the Underground after all.  
"Guys is just a thunderstorm."  
They both look at you as if you have grown two heads "a what?" "Yeah, you know, when the positive energy of the ground and the negative one of the clouds make contact you get yourself a thunder. Or it was the other way around?" "SO, IS JUST SOMETHING THAT... HAPPENS?" "Exactly, listen we can look at the science behind it tomorrow but right now...I would really like to sleep."  
Another thunder and Papyrus whimpers.  
"C-CALM DOWN MUTT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE HUMAN? I-IT'S JUST A- A NATURAL THING!" Sans is clearly trying to hide the fact that he's scared with his attitude, but you know better.  
"You know Sans, we would really feel better and safer if you join us in the bed." He looks at you... maybe he understood what are you trying to do. "R-REALLY?" "Of course! Right Papy?" He looks almost shocked by how well you know them but nods.  
"W-WELL OF COURSE YOU'LL FEEL SAFER WITH THE TERRIBLE SANS BY YOUR SIDE! BWHEHE HEHE EH!" He declares while getting under the covers. "Perfect, and now *yawn* goodnight Sans, goodnight Papyrus." " 'night sweetheart, 'night bro" "GOODNIGHT PAP. GOODNIGHT BEAUTIFUL."  
But just before you fall asleep you swear you hear Sans whisper a "thank you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me in my Tumblr, I feel so lonely. 
> 
> https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com


	6. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being on the Surface for a while Sans meets a cute human... but she has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for CupcakeAngel  
> Sorry if it took so long but school and other personal things occurred!  
> Pairing UF!Sans x P!Reader  
> I tried to write his accent too... hope is not too cringy!

It has been three or four months since the monsters were freed and Sans could already see some changes.

Papyrus was looking more like himself like he was when they were younger, ~~almost as their vanilla counterparts.~~

And Sans was almost... no, he was finally able to relax.

 

On a sunny and warm day, the skelebros headed toward a bakery shop, to buy something new to try. The Surface has lots of things to offer.

Sans was only a little upset that they didn't have any mustard treat but the cake that  ~~Boss~~ Paps bought looks delicious.

There's only one thing that could ruin the beautiful day. Their neighbour.

Not that Sans disliked her, it was just hard for him to trust people but the fact that he felt that said girl is hiding something.

Speaking of her the Bros spotted her in her garden, taking care of her plants. She waved at them as soon as she noticed them.

"Morning guys!" "AH HUMAN! IT IS INDEED A NICE DAY! MY BROTHER AND I JUST WENT AND FETCH SOME SUGARY CREATIONS FROM MUFFET'S NEWEST ESTABLISHMENT!" "Oh! I've heard about that place but I didn't have the chance to try it yet."

At this Papyrus made a face, a smirk and a particular glint of his eyelights that sans knew too well. 

Boss had an idea and he thinks that's the best idea ever.  ~~Only Sans knew how many times that was far from the truth.~~

"HUMAN! I JUST HAPPEN TO RECALL THAT WE NEVER INVITED YOU TO ONE OF MY FAMOUS WELCOMING MEALS! IT APPEARS THAT THE PERFECT OCCASION JUST PRESENTED ITSELF! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY INVITED TO OUR HOME FOR DINNER TONIGHT, TO TASTE NOT ONLY MY SUPERLATIVE LASAGNA BUT ALSO MISS MUFFET'S TREATS!" He then proceeds to pose and he almost  ~~ _(almost!)_~~ laugh!

"Uh- Well- I-"

 

"ya sure boss?" "OF COURSE I AM SANS! BESIDES, IS NOT LIKE SHE CAN REFUSE BECAUSE you see WE KNOW EXACTLY WHERE SHE LIVES!" Papyrus was beaming. He quickly ran inside, probably to make his famous lasagna and to make sure that it will be the best freaking dish ever!

After the door was slammed Sans turned to the poor girl "don't worry 'bout ma bro, he's harmless... kinda. but trust me, this is the happiest i've seen him in months." He then proceeds to lowers his tone, almost in a predatory way "hope nothing happens to change his mood." And with that, he disappeared inside the house.

 

 

 

 The evening came fast and the girl was already sitting at their table. It appears that she even dressed up properly for a fancy dinner...  ~~not that Sans checked her out or anything!~~  

"THERE YOU GO HUMAN! I BET THAT YOU NEVER TASTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" "Thank you Papyrus, it smells delicious!" "WAIT! YOU CAN'T EAT MY SOPRAFINA DISH WITHOUT AN EQUALLY FINE WINE!" He then proceeds to take a luxurious looking bottle of wine from the cabinet. "Oh, uh s-sorry Papyrus but... I can't drink that." Sans eyelights disappeared "OF COURSE YOU CAN! IF YOU'RE WORRIED FOR THE PRICE I INFORM YOU THAT WE CAN-" "No no, is just... I  _really_ can't drink it." "I HAVE TO INSIST! YOU  **MUST** DRINK IT OR ELSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FULLY ENJOY MY RECIPE!" "I said that I  **WON'T** DRINK IT" Papyrus flinched at the sudden outburst and with how much force you slammed your fists on the table.

"well, that's not very nice, human." Sans' magic was crackling. "i told ya ta behave, to not make ma bro sad but you won't even try his food? not a smart move sweetheart." "SANS! DON'T JUST ACCUSE OUR GUEST! MAYBE SHE HAS A REASON TO NOT WANTING TO EAT!" "yeah? like what?" "M-MAYBE SHE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE ALLOWED TO DRINK?" "nha trust me paps, she's a big girl." You fell the gravity increase on you.

~~You are _blue_ now.~~

"so, any reason ya won't even try ma bro cooking? is monster's food not good enough for ya? ya wish we never escaped that hell hole? that we-" "I'M PREGNANT!" 

.

.

.

Everything was still. Sans' magic disappeared. All the focus was on you.

"T-That's why I didn't want to drink the wine, alcohol could damage the baby." "i think your reaction was a little exaggerated." "SANS!" "Well, you see..." you sigh, placing a hand on your belly "This baby is not very loved. When I told their father that I was pregnant he suggested getting rid of  _it_. As if he wasn't even talking about a human. My family didn't want to help me either. They all wanted me to interrupt the pregnancy. That's why I ran away, I wanted to start a new life and Ebbot was perfect... I guess I became a bit overprotective over this baby." You didn't even notice the tears streaming down your face until they fall into your lap. "S-Sorry, I guess I ruined the mood. I better just leave." With that, you gathered your things and left, both skeletons too stunned to try to stop you "HUMAN WAIT!"

_But nobody came._

"What Have You Done Brother?!"  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Sans felt like shit.

That wasn't something new.

But he felt like even worse shit.

 What a great Judge he is! He didn't even notice the little soul growing in front of him! And of course, he had to be a jerk! But how could he have known?! Even Underground, with a "kill or be killed" mentality, no one would have ever abandoned a child!

"SANS!" Sans was snap out from his daily dose of self-hate by Papyrus screaming at his face. 

"FINALLY! I WAS TRYING TO SNAP YOU OUT OF IT FOR AN ETERNITY!" "what is it, bro?" "YOU NEED TO APOLOGISE TO OUR NEIGHBOUR!" Sans grimaced at his younger brother statement "ain't happenin'." "SANS-" "no, seriously paps. i'll just make thing worse." "THAT IS WHY YOU HAVE TO DO IT! HOW CAN WE GET BETTER IF WE DON'T EVEN TRY! NOW MOVE YOU NONEXISTENT BUTT AND MOVE!"

Papyrus was right but... Sans won't go down without a fight .

"but bro... i don't have the  _guts_ to do that." Papyrus just screeched and threw his brother downstairs.

 

Isn't he the coolest?

Always pushing him to go forward.

~~It saved him so many times.~~

 

* * *

 

 

Great way to go girl! Ruining all your canches to be friend with your neighbours.

You just  _had_ to become a crying mess, breaking down-

"knock knock"

Your self loathing was blocked thanks to a knock at the door.

When you opened the door you came face to face (more or less) with one of your neighbour, Sans was it?

He looked uncomfortable.

"hey, that's not da way ya play this game. Ya're suppose da say 'who's there?'"

 

 

 

 

He started to sweat. A lot.

 

"sorry i just...don't know how to do the whole 'apologize' thing. i just... *sigh* look i've been kinda an assholeso... can we start over? please?"

His pleading expression was enough to melt your heart  ~~or maybe it was just some pregnancy hormones~~.

"Sure. Nice to meet you Sans." You said with a smile while extending your hand for a handshake. A mischievous look crossed his face for a moment before he took your hand and a loud zapping noise filled the air.

~~just a buzzer, not a shocker, he was too afraid to hurt the baby~~

 

"eh eh, sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to  _shock_ you so much!"

Puns? You can do that.

"Oh, and here I tough there was  _electricity_ between us!" The face he made and the blush that enveloped his skull was worth it.

 

"eh eh right." He looked at you sideways "i wanted ta apologize to the kid too. Usually monsters share a bit of their magic da help da kid but... maybe i can..." He kneeled to your belly (he didn't had to lower himself much)

"knock knock"

Was he really?

"knock knock"

.

.

.

.

.

"uhm sorry mama, can ya help us? seems like we have some communications problems."

"Uh? Oh, sure. Who's there?"

"an old lady!"

"An old lady who?"

"wow kid! didn't know you could yodel!"

.

.

.

Pffft! What?

"but i bet there's a really good acoustics in there."

You try to stifle some giggles.

"seriously lady, you have a natural born yodeler...and they aren't even born yet!"

 

You snort. Loud!

 

You both burst out laughing.

 

 

"so, wanna have a take two of the dinner?" "I don't know what are you talking about. We started over remember?" "eheh, right. so, wanna have dinner over my and ma bro house? he's a really good cook." "Sure! Lead the way Sans!"

 

 

Since then you and the skelebros became closer. Papyrus became some sort of brother for you and Sans... Sans and you started dating. He was very protective over the baby and you.

 

When the baby arrived nothing would have been able to stop the smile on his face.

 

Sans might not be the biological parent, but he  **is** the kid's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like how it came out!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr... I feel lonely  
> https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com


	7. Lust or Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust!Sans needs more love!  
> There are no lemons in this book so don't worry!  
> Is still UnderLust so there is some talking about sex.
> 
>  
> 
> (I might do a sin book one day, who knows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I deleted a chapter and maybe you weren't notified when I uploaded the chapter before this.  
> Just saying... onto the chapter!

Walking around in Snowdin wasn't easy.  
Especially when that snowy town was the Underlust one.  
So not only you have to protect yourself from the cold, but from the inhabitants too (they usually offered some creative ways to fight the cold)!  
You just hoped to reach the skelbros' house as soon as possible, after all they were the only two who never tried to get in your pants after the first 'no' .  
  
When you finally reached the front door with your virginity intact this swings open before you even reached the handle. You expected to be greeted by Papyrus, happy to see that you were back, instead you were greeted by a random monster.  
The bunny monster (that you recognise from Grillby's club) met your gaze and giggled at you "Oh sorry, I guess we took longer than expected! Ihih! Although he's a little spent at the moment. You might have to wait for a while!"  
Her laugh was really getting on your nerves, was she implying...  aaand she's gone, without sparing you a second glance.  
  
You'd better check on Sans.  
  
  
Entering the house you heard the sound of water running but it fades soon after.  
  
He must have taken a shower.  
  
"Sans? Are you ok?"  
It was more a rhetorical question, he wasn't ok.  
  
"oh flame! wasn't expecting you home so early." He came out of the bathroom, with a towel covering him from his ribcage to his knees. He leaned on the door frame trying to look casual and sexy, with his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed with a big fake smile but you can see right through him.  
  
"so, h-how are you doing?"  
  
"Sans, don't avoid my question!"  
  
He flinched at your sudden outburst.  
  
You sighed "You know that you don't have to do it."  
  
"that's where you are wrong" he answered looking away from you.  
  
You couldn't hold it back anymore "Sans please! Stop!" You exclaimed while taking his skull with your hands and making him look at you "I can't just watch you hurt yourself like this!"  
  
His expression changed from surprised to incredibly sad.  
  
He looked so small and fragile.  
  
"why you even care?"  
  
  
That's it.  
  
  
You can't hide it anymore.  
  
  
  
"Because... (maybe this isn't a good idea) I... (no! Don't tell him!) I have feelin-" "i already told you that that kind of thing doesn't exists down here. the only thing that you can find in this AU isn't love. you are fangirling in the wrong place sweetheart."  
  
You felt your hands, that were still on Sans' face, getting wetter.  
  
"If that's the case, why are you crying?"  
  
He answered with a sad and broken chuckle "never said that i like the way things work here. don't you know how my soul feels whenever you are around? how it begs me to stay close to you?! how everything becomes nice and warm just because you are there?!" He was screaming and crying non stop at this point.  
  
But...  
  
His answer...  
  
Made you blush .  
  
"Sans... That... That sounds a lot like love to me."  
  
He looked at you as if you had grown a couple more heads.  
  
"...impossible..."  
  
"And, I really like you too."  
  
He gripped one of your hands that was still on his face.  
  
"please, don't tell me that this is another dream."  
  
"No Sans, this is real. Did you dream about me often?"  
  
He doesn't need to answer.  
  
His giant blush is enough for you!  
  
  
  
  
He slowly looked at you in the eyes and than at your lips.  
  
You got the message and started to lean closer to him.  
  
He slowly oh so slowly leaned in.  
  
  
Your mouths were almost touching.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"BROTHER! I'M HOME!" Papyrus's loud  greeting accompanied by the slamming of the door made you realize that you were caught almost red handed.  
  
"OH! HUMAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HOME TOO!"  
  
He than just stared at the two of you and his smile turned into a smirk.  
  
  
  
"IT WAS ABOUT TIME YOU TAKE OUR HUMAN TO THE BONE ZONE! NYE EHEHEHEHEH!"  
  
  
  
"paaaaaaps!"  
  
  
That's it! Now you can die of embarrassment!

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Actually things didn't went that bad.  
  
Papyrus had a quick talk with Sans and got out again  (probably to see Mettaton).  
  
Turns out Pap still had the "Dating Manual" that he had as a kid.  
  
~~Sans just couldn't force his little brother to throw away his dreams of Romantic Love.~~  
  
He suggested to his big bro to court you.

 

 

That's why Sans was in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to cook with the ingredients that were available. Apparently the only food they sell Underground is the one with aphrodisiac qualities.

You know, like asparagus, peppers, oysters, mushrooms... and some basic ingredients (thanks the stars!).

"Sans, really, you don't have to-" "n-no! i-i _want_ to do this!" Man, he was nervous, blushing and fidgeting like a virgin- no, that similitude doesn't fit... like a sinner in a church! Yes! That sounds more fitting!

 He's actually very creative with the little ingredients he had! The food was delicious and you had a nice talk.

You discover that he's actually a huge nerd hiding behind a pervert facade.

 

He too discovers something new to do in bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He **_loves_** cuddles!

 

 

 

He feels like, with you, he can be himself. He feels safe with you.

 

And you with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the dish Sans made you unclear so you can imagine something you like!  
> I don't know why I like to fill this AU with angst!!!  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My Ko-Fi: ko-fi.com/lady_flame  
> My Tumblr: https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


	8. Tris of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Classic and Red are after your heart. 
> 
> Will they make you choose? 
> 
> Who will you choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I actually forgot to post this...
> 
> This was requested by Dangerous Sparta (sorry for the long wait, I was sure I posted this)

"what did ya said?!"

"you know exactly what i said."

"try ta say that in ma face!"

"i though i just did. was i talking with your butt? it's hard to tell the difference sometimes."

"listen here you little-"

  
Here we go again! 

They were fighting again for Stars knows what! 

At your house. 

On your sofa. 

You just wanted to spend a nice evening with your best friends  (and crushes) making fun of the trashiest movies you could find but No! 

This two had to start a fight in the short amount of time you left the room to grab popcorn and condiments! 

Seriously! What was their problem?! You though that Classic and Red got along well! They were like best pals 'til a few weeks ago. What happened? 

  
"i still can't understand why sweetheart invites you."

"maybe because i don't swear like a sailor the whole time. or because i don't tear holes in her sofa."

"you got a fucking bone to pick with me?"

"ENOUGH!" You screamed, slamming the bowl of popcorn into the table. "I swear sometimes you two are more childish than Black and Blue!"

"wh- no! that ain't true!"

"yea, 'side, he started."

"i did not!"

"you did!"

 

"SANS!"

 

Oh no, if you were using their real names it means only one thing... big trouble! 

  
"I just wanted to have a nice evening. Enjoying a good movie or making fun of a bad one. But no! You start fighting for Stars knows the reason! It wasn't like this guys. What happened?"

No one answered. 

Red was sweating bullets. 

Classic looked everywhere but at you.

 

"Did something happened at the household? Did somebody new that I don't know about arrived?"

"nah, don't ya worry 'bout that."

  
At least Red was talking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"w-well you see... you... i... we..."

Classic was stammering, fidgeting and... was he blushing?!

 

"don't you dare tell 'er!" Red interrupted his vanilla counterpart with what sounded almost like a growl. 

  
"is about her! is only fair if-"

Again Red is quick to interrupt. 

"no! shut the fuck up! i ain't gonna listen to your bullshit!"

"Ok. Now I'm kinda worried. What's about me?"

"nothing sweetheart. don't get too worked up in that pretty head of yours."

  
"Sans! If this is about me I want to know! Did I did something wrong? Did I crossed some monster's boundaries without realising it?"

  
They both bolt to your sides trying to calm you down.

 

  
"no no sweetheart! ya did notin' wrong! we would've told ya otherwise!"

 

"is just.... we... really really like you!" Classic said with a sudden burst of bravery. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What? 

 

 

 

  
"good job classic. yeah, we were kinda planning to take you out  on different dates so you could choose between us with no pressure but now... we can just skip that part so you... you know..."

Red became more and more unsure with his words and kept glancing everywhere but at you while sweating.

 

His words slowly settled on you.

 

 

 

What?!

 

 

They wanted to date you?!

  
And... they're making you choose between them?!

 

 

 

 

 

  
You can't. 

 

 

 

  
"I- I can't."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
There was a beat of silence and then they teleported away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been a few days since the... incident. You tried to call both Sanses. But they never answered. 

They probably hate you now. But how were you supposed to choose between them? You loved both of them dearly.  

 

 

 

  
Maybe you should go to their house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Maybe you should've checked the weather. 

But then again the weatherman is always wrong. 

 

  
You probably would have saw the dark clouds getting closer if only you had glanced at the sky.

But no! You were too worried about your skeleton friends to care about the sky! 

  
Nobody would blame you. 

  
But now you were under the pouring rain. With nothing to protect yourself from Nature attack. 

You tried knocking at their door.

 

Again. 

 

 

  
And again. 

 

  
But nobody came.

  
(The rain was so strong that they couldn't hear you, or else they would have been there immediately. For you.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two skeletons watched your pained form resting on their sofa.

When Edge heard a thud earlier he opened the front door expecting to find some kid, not a human passed out with a fever on his porch!

He immediately brought you to the couch and called his brother and his brother's double. He felt that somehow it was their fault. His Papyrus' senses were tingling!

 

  
How long have you been out in the rain? They both felt guilty about that.

 

 

" 'm sorry 'k?"

"what?"

"don't make me say that again classic!" Red snapped "i pressured 'er too much. i should have stepped away. 's your timeline."

"no. i'm the one who have to apologise. i just wanted to be honest with her... and now i ruined everything."

They stayed silent for a while before Classic let out a weak chuckle "of course she wouldn't date a monster. what were we even thinking?! a human w-would never l-love something li-" "don't you fucking dare start crying!" Red growled, clenching his fists "we knew from the beginning that we had no chances with 'er!"

 

 

 

 

  
"Sans?" Your small voice snapped them out of their self-hate moment. They were by your side in the blink of an eye. 

"sweetheart!" "starlight!" 

"you're awake!" They screamed at the same time.

"we were so worried!"

You looked around, confused "W-Where am I?" A pounding headache was making it difficult to think.

"you are at our house kiddo, don't worry."

"boss founded ya passed out at the front door. what the hell were ya doin'?"

"I just... wanted to apologise. I- I know that I probably ruined things between us... just... please don't hate me! I-I can't choose between you guys! I care so much about you two!" You had to stop to choke back a sob but the two skeletons were quick to fill the silence.

"we don't hate you kid. we could never!"

"we thought ya didn't want either of us. that's why we teleported away."

"but you" Classic continued, blushing a little "do you really care that way about us?" 

Red blushed too "ain't that rare for monsters ta have more than one mate. i-if ya want to."

  
You looked up at them, surprised. "You won't make me choose?" 

  
Classic stammered "w-we thought t-that... since you were human... it would've made you uncomfortable. t-to date the both of us!"

You just brought them closer to your body 

"I love you Sans!"

They both blushed brightly. 

"we love you too starlight/sweetheart!"

 

 

And this moment was truly perfect. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LAZY ME!"

"don't start the party yet. they didn't even went on a date yet."

"GASP! IT'S TRUE! SANS, I MUST TEACH YOU ABOUT THE ART OF DATING!"

"SANS! BRING YOUR BONY ASS OVER HERE! YOU WON'T ESCAPE THE DATING MANUAL THIS TIME!"

 

 

  
Oh shi.........

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait! 
> 
> I'm working on another OneShot and on the other request *Looks at Lady Yashacat*
> 
> If you want to hang out here's my Tumblr: https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/


	9. Is three a crowd?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a cool skeleton at work.  
> What kind of surprises will he lead you to?

You still couldn't understand why people didn't want this job.

The pay was really good. 

The place was nice and quiet. 

No noisy co-workers. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You just needed to clean some tombstones. 

 

 

 

 

  
Really, working at a cemetery wasn't that bad.

  
You were even learning some history! 

 

The man in the further right corner for example! His wife (She refused to call herself a widow) told you many stories about him. He had a library and sometimes she felt jealous of his books! 

 

Or the woman over there. Her husband and daughters always came when they could. The girls were fairly young and told you various stories about her. She was a soldier and died on a mission. It was a bittersweet sight.

 

There was also a big tomb in a corner. It was majestic! It was for a monster from what you heard so inside there was only an urn with their dust in it.

 

  
Oh right! Monsters were a thing now! You hadn't met one yet, apart from the bunny monster that came to visit their relative's dust.

 

 

 

 

It all changed one day.

  
It started like any other day, you were changing some flowers at a tomb that no longer got visits. It was sad when it happened but life goes on. 

  
In that moment you locked eyes with Death himself! 

Or... that was your first thought. 

Sure the dude was a skeleton and his empty eyesockets just completed his creepy look, but he was a pretty cool guy!

"Oh! Ehm... Hello! I don't remember seeing you here before. I hope you haven't lost anyone recently."

He chuckled "nah, don't worry kid. i just came here to make sure my... clients are satisfied."

 

 

You started to chat with him and he was a pretty funny guy! He had a peculiar dark sense of humour. He always wore a different sweater with a death related pun and told you awful jokes! 

 

  
You assumed he was a florist since... who else could had their customer at the cemetery? 

 

 

 

As time went on you found yourself getting closer to Sans (that was his name) and he seemed to blush more often when you were around sooo... you two started dating! 

It was really nice even if he had almost a phobia of touch. Not of being touched, he looked very careful to never touch you. But he was a gentleman! And don't get me started on his pickup lines!

So cheesy!

  
 

 

 

 

 

  
One day he started talking about a weird Christmas party he went.

"do you know about the multiverse theory?" You nodded, it was an interesting idea that piqued your interest "what if i told you it's real. and that there are different versions of me?"

"Are all as smooth as you?"

He blushed his signature blue and continued "ya see, when i said that i'm not from around here i meant it. this isn't my universe."

Your eyes widened "What do you mean Sans?"

"there's a reason why i'm so careful to never touch you. my universe is called 'reapertale' and" he leaned closer to your ear and whispered "i'm the grim reaper. If I touch you.. you **will** die."

 

 

You had no idea how you managed to not pass out.

"i know it sounds scary but, i really care about you... and when i look at you i just... don't want to do my job anymore."

You laughed weakly "Y-you lazybones! I-Is not what y-you try to do that everyday?" His smile became a little more genuine 

" 'm glad ya'r taking it so well."

"Wait, your customer... You were talking about the deads!"

You both started laughing hard!

 

 

 

 

  
"W- Why did you bring this up now?" You asked trying to catch your breath. 

He blushed a little again "remember that party i told you about? well, i... met somebody there."

  
Oh.

 

So... He wanted to leave you?

 

  
"i wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet him. i know that in this world is normal to have only one mate but... from where i'm from is not and... i love you both... a-and..."

He started rambling, overwhelmed by emotions and the tension of the situation. 

  
You decided to have mercy on him.

"You want to turn our relationship into a poly one?"   

"yes, i-if you are ok with the idea. and if you two get along well obviously!"

 

 

 

You decided to agree, maybe against your better judgement. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
A few weeks later you met again, always at the cemetery.

"you ready?" He asked. You nodded, not sure what you had to be ready for. 

He simply turned around and... did he seriously just opened a freaking portal?!

Your jaw snapped open and almost hit the ground from the shock!

And judging from the smug grin on Sa-Reaper's face that was exactly the reaction he was expecting from you.

"Shut up!"

"i said nothing."

 

* * *

  
When you went through the portal you were greeted by the sight of an endless space.

Your head started to spin, unable to process what you were seeing. 

"calm down princess, it can be a mind blow the first time. i don't have that problem as you know." He said knocking on his skull. 

 

You noticed a figure in the endless space, the only splash of colour of the place. 

"i told him that you were coming today. he might sound grumpy, but he's just in full tsundere mode."

  
Reaper left you behind and approached the figure.

As they got closer you noticed that the new skeleton looked exactly like Sans, save for some details. 

For started all of his clothes were white, the only exception being a red scarf around his neck.

The next thing you noticed was the Giant Wound on his torso! Was he ok?

When your worried gaze landed on his face you saw a... glitch? ...thing on his right socket. In the other there was a light that seemed to work as his eye. He was looking at you as if he saw a ghost. 

"this is geno. geno, this is the human i told you about."

Geno whispered your name in a way that made something inside you ~~your soul~~  flutter. 

Reaper was surprised, he didn't told him your name.

You smiled at the new skeleton "Hi Geno, is nice to meet you."

His smile seemed to drop a little "ah! right. nice to meet you too."

 

"Are... are you ok?" You said pointing to the wound on Geno's chest.  

Reaper chuckled and came closer to you "he's fine, don't worry. the cool thing about this place" He leaned closer to you "is that nobody can die here. and i cannot wait any longer to touch you." He said in a husky voice. 

 

 

 

He grabbed your hand and placed his teeth on the back of it in a skele-kiss. 

"what did you thought i wanted to touch?" He asked teasingly with a wink.

"reaper! i can't believe you just said that!" Geno was blushing both red and blue and covering his face with both hands dramatically.

You shrugged "I'm used to his attempts to flirt."

"but he can get really annoying sometimes."

"You mean you don't flirt so much only with me?" You gasped in a fake hurt tone.

"sorry babycakes, i'm too irresistible!"

 

 

You all laughed together. 

 

* * *

 

 

You left some time later. You had lots of things to think about. Maybe this could work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"you know her geno." It wasn't a question.

"i met her, lots of resets ago. i tried to find her again, reset after reset. she never remembered me... maybe... we have a chance now." 

"you don't have to worry about the resets anymore my love. everything will be fine."

 

 

"...could you bring her back here soon?"

"of course! do you really think she could leave such a good looking monster? i'm talking about you geno." Reaper said, wiggling his bonebrows. Geno blushed and pushed him away, screaming "pervert!".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt to rewrite the small story with Geno!Sans I deleted.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! https://ladyflame-ask.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, english is NOT my first language.


End file.
